Within These Walls
by MrsAC
Summary: Bella Swan took a substitute teaching job working for Edward Cullen. She had no idea what it would lead to. A/H


**A/N: I wanted to post something for**** Readers Appreciation day, a fandom wide thanks to readers for all the support and love they give ****to writers****. ****I wasn't ready to post the next chapter of Falling Slowly, but I wanted to share this with all of you. **

**I****'d like to**** thank ****all ****of you for reading and reviewing. ****You've made writing a wonderful experience for me and something that I continue to love more because of your support and kind words. **

**This was originally written for the Haiti collaboration that MsKathy organized. Look for a new chapter of Falling Slowly next weekend. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned belong to ****SM or their**** respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The longest twenty days of my life were finally coming to an end. Grabbing the box beside my desk, I quickly filled it with the few personal items that were scattered throughout the room.

I had subbed in other classrooms before and loved every second of it, but this school was different. The kids were great and I had enjoyed working with them. My problem was definitely not with the job itself or the students, even the other staff members had gone out of their way to be helpful.

The one and only issue I'd had with this job was the principal. My first impression of him was that he was arrogant, rude, self-centered, and insanely good looking. My knees turned to jello and I stuttered over my words every time he was anywhere near me. I had never wanted a man as much as I wanted him, but because of my job he _should_ have been off-limits.

During our first interaction I immediately thought that he hated me, but I also couldn't blame him. Who wanted a mumbling, uncoordinated teacher in their building? He was the type that expected nothing less than perfection.

The teacher I was subbing for had decided to extend her maternity leave and the school was hiring a long-term sub to fill the position. I had been offered a permanent job as a sixth grade English teacher at the middle school across town. It was perfect for me and I accepted the offer quickly, with no hesitation.

I would miss my students, but the lady who was taking my place was wonderful and I knew they would be in good hands. At the other school, the classroom would actually be mine, and if I did well, the job would be extended beyond the contract I had signed to finish out the school year. Besides that, taking the new job meant that _he_ would no longer be my boss.

Placing the folder containing all the information my replacement would need on the desk, I took one last look around to make sure I hadn't missed anything, before I exited. It was Friday at five o'clock and the entire school was quiet. Clutching the box in my hands, I headed for the front office, keeping my eyes on the envelopes that rested on top. I had written a thank you letter for each member of the staff, thanking them for all their help and assistance.

Most of the lights in the building were out, only those where the night janitors were working remained on. To the right of the principals office was the copy room which contained rows of staff mailboxes. I entered quickly and placed the letters in each slot. His mailbox was the only one I left empty.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned the lights off and exited the room, lost in my own thoughts. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, and as they did my heart leapt into my throat, and a blood-curdling scream left my mouth. The box that I was holding flew in the air, its contents landing all around me. With the exception of the janitors, I thought I was alone in the building, but leaning against a filing cabinet directly in front of me was the last person I expected to see.

Glancing up at him quickly, I tried to ignore the smirk that was planted on his lips and the way his piercing green eyes were focused right on me. Instead, I knelt down and busied myself with picking up the hodgepodge of items that had previously filled my box.

"You're here late, Miss Swan" he said calmly as he knelt beside me and began placing items neatly at my side. "Don't you have plans tonight?"

Even though I tried to stop it, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. "I'm sorry about all of this. I just wanted to leave a few thank you letters in the mailboxes before I left. I actually thought you were already gone and when I saw you—"

He held his hand up, signaling for me to stop my rambling. I could feel my cheeks redden as I continued to pick everything up.

"You don't need to apologize. I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't know you were still here either."

After placing the last item inside the box I stood quickly, smoothing my dress out as much as I could. I felt his eyes still trained on me.

"I'm pretty sure that's everything. Thank you for your help," I mumbled, still not meeting his eyes.

"You're very welcome, _Bella_."

The sound of my name, rolling off his lips was my undoing. I lunged forward, with the intent of planting my lips on his. My feet tangled together, and instead of moving forward gracefully I tumbled toward him.

His arms shot out and steadied me, pulling me into his chest. I could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed lightly. His familiar smell, the one that had been tormenting me for the past few weeks, surrounded me and I inhaled deeply, wanting more. I tilted my head back and glanced up at him, my eyes narrowing instantly.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, still slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. I find your clumsiness endearing."

I rolled my eyes, and internally kicked myself for giving him more ammunition. "You find it endearing when I embarrass myself?"

His laughter stopped abruptly, his face becoming serious. "It does sound bad when you say it like that, but that's not what I meant at all. Do you have any idea what you do to me, Bella? Any idea at all?"

The smooth sound of his voice filled the air and I had to fight the urge to simply forget the annoyance I was feeling toward him and pounce. Taking a deep breath, I looked into his eyes as they darkened with desire. This look was something I'd grown accustomed to, no one else saw it, but it always took my breath away.

"I might have some idea," I whispered.

He took a step toward me, pulling me into his arms before pressing both of our bodies against the wall. His lips instantly met mine, the passion behind the kiss causing me to forget everything else. Our mouths continued to move together languidly and without hesitation. His taste alone was enough to cause me to forget where we were and that at any second we could be caught.

I moaned as he pressed against me harder, his lips leaving mine to trail down my jaw and neck. Shifting my hips forward in an attempt to find some sort of friction, I ground shamelessly against his hardness. His sharp intake of breath was the only sound in the room. Seconds later he lifted me off the ground, and I immediately circled my legs around his waist as he walked us toward his office.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly, his eyes boring into mine. I knew exactly what he was asking and why he was hesitating.

Wriggling out of his grasp, I slid down his body to the floor and placed tiny kisses all along his jaw as l pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Loosening his tie just enough so that I could get to the buttons, I popped each one open. My hands captured his belt-buckle tugging it off and popping open the button on his slacks that was now exposed. Hurriedly, I slid the zipper down, and pushed his pants and boxer-briefs toward his knees.

My eyes were so focused on the man in front me, I didn't even notice him toeing off his shoes until he kicked his pants the rest of the way off. From his strong shoulders, to the ripples and dips of his abs , and the mouth watering v that led to what had to be the most beautiful cock any man had ever had, he was perfection.

His chest was rising and falling in time with mine, both of us panting at the intensity of the moment. I slid my hands down his arms, wrapping my fingers around his clenched fists. He relaxed slightly as he threaded our fingers together, watching in rapture as I sank to my knees. Pulling one hand back and wrapping it tightly around him, I left the other in his grasp, and began stroking him slowly. My eyes locked on his as I inched forward.

Just before I pulled him into my mouth I whispered, "I'm more than sure."

**x-x-x  
**

**EPOV**

The instant our lips had touched, I was lost. My need for her was the only thing that mattered. I had intended to ravish every inch of her, but she had plans of her own.

Watching her head bobbing up and down, my cock sliding in and out of her mouth, had to be the most erotic thing I had ever seen. I knew if I didn't change things up I wasn't going to last long, and I needed to draw this out.

As I pulled back and removed myself from her mouth, her confused eyes immediately searched for mine. Grasping her elbow, I gently drew her up to me and lowered my lips to meet hers. Her taste, mixed with the smell of her skin was causing my desire to rage throughout my body even more. I plunged my fingers into the sides of her hair and brought her face closer to mine, needing the contact. The heat that was building between us was becoming unbearable.

A moan escaped my throat as I pulled back slightly so I could see her face; the desire written across it mirrored my own. I slipped my fingers under the tiny sweater she was wearing and pulled it over her shoulders. Goosebumps spread across her skin in the wake of my touch, as I ran my hands up and down her arms. Gently, I pulled the straps of her dress down her arms, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. My arms wrapped around her so I could lower the zipper, allowing the dress to puddle at her feet. She stepped out of it, as I quickly undid her bra, throwing it to the side where it would join the rest of our clothes.

My fingers slowly grazed her breasts, thumbs sweeping over her nipples as I watched them harden under my touch. Her head was thrown back, and the arch of her body was on full display. I lowered my mouth to her chest, gently kissing each of her breasts and reveling in the taste of her supple skin.

Our hips were moving in small circles together, both of us seeking some sort of relief as well as the connection. Without words she grabbed my hand and trailed it down her body. Her hands quickly left mine when our fingertips brushed the sheer fabric. I looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but desire there, and smiled as she nodded her head in encouragement.

I walked us back toward my desk and reached behind her to quickly sweep it clean. Placing her on the flat surface, I knelt between her legs. I hooked my fingers into the tiny scrap of lace covering her and slowly glided them down her legs and over the shoes that were still strapped to her feet. They would be staying on.

Leaning forward, I placed a kiss just bellow her navel. My tongue flicked out and licked along her folds, tasting and savoring her as I ran my hands up and down her inner thighs, massaging the soft skin with my finger tips.

"Edward, please," she pleaded.

"Tell me what you want, Bella." I whispered, as I placed gentle kisses along her lower lips.

"I need you," she breathed. "Now"

I stood quickly, loosening my tie a little more so that I could remove it. She sat up and roughly pulled the shirt off of my shoulders, but left the tie around my neck. Her hand wrapped around it and she used it to pull me to her forcefully. Her body was writhing against mine, sending a shock of pleasure through me as our entire bodies aligned. I could feel the heat radiating from her.

With one quick thrust I was inside of her, both of us crying out with pleasure. I had never felt this connected, this consumed by another woman before. I couldn't get close enough to her.

We stared at each other as our hips moved in tandem, both of us giving and taking equally. I snuck my hand between our bodies and pushed it down lower. I knew I was close, and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to feel her come around me.

Our movements sped up, becoming primal and needy. The reaction of her body when I ran my index finger around her clit spurred me to give her were both shaking as we continued to move together, the only sound in the room was our moans and the quiet repletion of our names falling of each others lips. I felt her walls begin to flutter around me and just as she screamed out with her release, I felt the tug of my own orgasm hit me.

As our breathing evened out, her liquid brown eyes opened and stared deep into mine. Brushing the slightly dampened hair back from her neck and forehead, I placed gentle kisses all over her face, before snuggling into her. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before I gently pulled out of her and wrapped her in my arms, holding her close.

She tilted her head back, placing her chin on my chest and finally broke the silence. "That was…wow."

I smiled down at her and nodded my head in agreement. "I'm not sure _wow_ does it justice, but I know what you mean."

After a few minutes we both stood and began silently redressing. The intensity of what we had just done finally hit me.

"I'm sorry I was so careless. We shouldn't have done that here," I mumbled. I didn't regret a second of it, but I knew she deserved better. "We could have been caught, I should have waited."

"Do you know how long I've thought about that? Being with you here?" her voice pleaded in a whisper. "Don't you dare apologize. Not for that."

I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "You always know just what to say, even when I'm feeling guilty," I replied. "Does that mean you're not mad and that you're still coming to dinner tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she giggled. "Besides, I can't wait to meet the rest of your family. They have to be saints to have put up with you for all these years."

I smiled at her as I let my mind wander back to the first time I laid eyes on her. It was her first day, and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was clumsy, and had stumbled over her words every time I asked her a question, but I had never seen anyone more beautiful.

That same night my sister had set me up on a blind date with her and her husband, Jasper. I was shocked when I showed up to find an equally surprised, Miss Swan. Alice, insisted that we stay at least through dinner, and once some of the awkwardness wore off, we realized just how much we had in common.

Since that night we had been together almost every day after school. We were careful to not be seen, and spent most of our time ordering take-out and watching old movies, just getting to know each other. But finally, all of that was coming to an end.

She was coming out tonight to meet my family, and I could proudly show her off. I could hold her hand and kiss her in public. Things that for the past few weeks I had only been able to do in private. It had been torture to be close enough to touch her, to smell her,to taste her and not be able to do anything about it.

Tonight, the twenty days of torture would come to an end. It would be a night of firsts for both of us and I knew without a doubt that once dinner was over and I had her alone, I would tell her the words that I had been feeling since the beginning.

Tonight, I would tell her I love her.

* * *

**A/N:** I have to give a massive hug and kiss my beautiful Plastics and crimsonmarie. You all made my words pretty and helped me when I was struggling. I love you all something major.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.

-Meg


End file.
